1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a roof airbag device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a roof airbag device which is installed on an inner surface of the roof of a vehicle on the passenger side, and protects a passenger when a vehicle collision occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional passenger-side airbag device is a device that is built in to a dash board 500 and is designed to inflate an airbag cushion 502 during a vehicle collision, thereby deploying the airbag cushion 502 out of the dash board 500 to protect a passenger. Here, when inflated, the airbag cushion 500 deploys while being guided between the windshield 504 and an upper portion of the dash board 500.
Such a passenger-side airbag device has drawbacks in that it requires high capacity equipment because a distance between the device and a passenger is relatively large, that the weight is heavy and the cost is relatively high, and that it is difficult to establish the standardization thereof, because vehicles have different dash board and windshield designs, so the shape and structure of the airbag cushion should be correspondingly changed.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.